It's Kind of a Funny Story
by StephanieSykes
Summary: Todas las chicas babean y se derriten por el galán playboy de la Academia del Fuego, Sasuke Uchiha. Pero Sakura Haruno no lo soporta. ¿Qué pasará cuando estos dos tengan que compartir habitación? ¿Caerá de una vez la reina de hielo por el Playboy?/ -El baño es mío de las 7 hasta las 8AM- espetó. -Y tu que quieres ¿que haga por la ventana?- / AU. Konoha High School.
1. Welcome, welcome

**Pairing: **Sasusaku, Naruhina y alguna que nazca a lo largo de la historia.

**¡Es AU, High School y tiene un poco de Ooc así que están avisados!**

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Introducción**

_Jóvenes adolescentes llenos de vida y juventud, sean bienvenidos a la academia más prestigiosa y problemática del país. Donde los dramas abundan en cada esquina y nunca sabes cuando tú serás el protagonista de los escándalos más jugosos que recorren cada uno de los pasillos, salas y habitaciones._

_¡Momento! antes de adentrarte en los elegantes corredores y embriagarte por la belleza que te rodea, nunca olvides cuál es tu posición en la pirámide social porque un desliz que cometas y verás las consecuencias…. _

Unos ojos verde esmeralda recorrieron por quinta vez los alrededores, tratando de localizar una conocida cabellera rubia entre la multitud.

Suspiró con fastidio entrecerrando los ojos y parándose en punta de pies para así al menos ver un poco mejor sobre las cabezas que llenaban la estancia. Estiró el cuello, preguntándose porque no era un poco más alta como su madre.

"_Joder cerda, ¿Dónde estás?"_ frunció los labios con algo de preocupación en los ojos. Una vez más examino detenidamente la masa de adolescentes ataviados con maletas, bolsos, baúles, etc. Bajó la mirada a sus pertenencias que se encontraban a un costado. "_Tres maletas, un baúl, bolso… se me olvida algo"_ pensó vigilando que todo estuviera en orden.

"¡Frente!" la pelirrosa frunció el ceño durante medio segundo cuando escucho la chillona y alegre voz de su mejor amiga.

"Ino-Cerda, llegas tarde" sonrió recibiendo el efusivo abrazo de la rubia. Los insultos eran comunes, después de todo se conocían desde que andaban en pañales.

"No tienes ni idea de cuánto te extrañe en las vacaciones frentona" Ino hizo un mohín de disgusto al examinar a su amiga. "Deberías haber ido a la playa con nosotros. Estas igual de pálida, mírame a mi estoy más bronceada y Hinata también tiene un color más saludable" la rubia sonrió radiante mientras daba una vuelta para mostrarle el perfecto bronceado que le habían dado las vacaciones de verano.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Típico de Ino. "Cerda mueve el culo; te estuve esperando durante 30 minutos para que fuésemos juntas a los dormitorios" la pelirrosa miró ceñuda a la ojiazul y movió el carrito con sus pertenencias.

"¿Con quién crees que compartirás dormitorio este año Sakura?"

La aludida lo pensó durante unos segundos. "Definitivamente espero que no con un hombre, que molestia sería tener que compartir todo un año con un adolescente hormonal y peludo" arrugó la nariz con asco. "¿Tu qué crees?"

Ino rio negando con la cabeza. "Bueno, no me quejo si me toca con un bom-bom. Ya sabes todo un año compartiendo habitación con un hormonal six pack" contestó risueña.

"Cerda" espetó entre risas. _"Aunque pensándolo bien…"_

* * *

**Capitulo uno**

"Welcome, Welcome…"

Dos pares de sandalias de diseñador repiqueteaban en las relucientes baldosas del pasillo. Sakura e Ino iban conversando animadamente sobre cosas triviales. La rubia paró frente a una puerta caoba con unos números en brillante dorado _401._

Sakura hizo un mohín al ver que tendría que continuar sola.

"A las 3:30 en el patio de comidas, ¡no se te olvide frentona!" el grito de Ino se escuchó por todo el corredor antes del sonoro portazo.

"_Jodida loca"_ pensó la oji verde rodando los ojos con una sonrisa mientras examinaba los números de las habitaciones hasta que dio con la suya _406_.

Abrió la puerta para entrar en la estancia. Más que una habitación parecía un departamento. Dos habitaciones y un baño, una de esas cocinas americanas con todo lo que cualquier ser humano normal necesitaría para cocinar y una sala de estar equipada. No por nada era uno de las Academias más prestigiosas y caras del país.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda recorrieron el lugar buscando signos de su nuevo compañero. Al no encontrar nada, caminó tranquilamente hasta la habitación del fondo y abrió la puerta.

Examino el lugar, evaluándolo y entró con todas sus pertenencias, cerrando la puerta con el tacón de sus sandalias.

"_Bien, son las 1:30PM tiempo suficiente para ordenar todo" _Y con ese pensamiento se dispuso a sacar ropa de sus maletas para colocarla en el closet y la cómoda de madera oscura. Decidió dejar los libros y cuadernos en el baúl que posiciono al final de la cama. Y por último se dedicó a darle un toque más 'Sakura' al lugar, colocando fotos en el pizarrón de corcho frente al escritorio, agregando un par de almohadas pequeñas de colores y un edredón rosa pálido sobre el plumón blanco, un despertador en la mesa de noche y un portarretrato doble.

La joven miró nuevamente la hora en su celular 3:15PM. Se encaminó a la ventana y la abrió de par en par para ventilar el cuarto mientras no estuviera. Tomó su cartera, cerró su puerta con llave y salió del departamento.

Resulta que la Academia Central del Fuego no contaba con una cafetería, ni mucho menos. Se trataba de un patio de comidas alrededor de una plaza, que constaba con distintos tipos de restaurantes y comidas rápidas. Como una mini ciudad para satisfacer todas las necesidades de sus elitistas estudiantes.

Sakura iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el centro de la plaza cuando vio a cierto rubio hiperactivo saludándola a lo lejos. Ella sonrió acercándose al grupo.

Ahí estaban casi todos, sus dos mejores amigas: Hinata e Ino. Además de sus inseparables amigos: Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru y por último Sai.

"Sakura-chyaaaaan" El rubio salió disparado a abrazar a su mejor amiga en cuento esta estuvo cerca de ellos.

La pelirrosa rio y respondió el abrazo gustosa "Hola Naru-Baka"

"Sakura-Chan ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal?" El joven de ojos azules la miro con cara de llanto y ella simplemente paso de él riendo.

Sakura se acercó al resto del grupo, los cuales al ver a su amiga se lanzaron emocionados a abrazarla.

"Okay chicos, dejen de asfixiar a la frentona" reclamó Ino para llamar la atención de todos.

"Muero de hambre, deberíamos ya empezar a ver que vamos a comer"

"Tú siempre tienen hambre Naruto. Eres tan problemático" Shikamaru dijo con hastío evidente. Sakura rio y asintió ante lo que dijo su amigo.

"Bien chicos ¿Qué quieren comer? Ramen no, Naruto" agregó la pelirrosa en cuanto vio que el rubio abría la boca y este se puso a reclamar. Hinata su novia lo consoló diciéndole que podrían ir a almorzar ramen mañana después de sus primeras clases.

"No sé tú pero a mí se me antoja una pizza extra grande con doble queso" dijo Kiba y Akamaru inseparable perro ladró con aprobación.

"¡Ugh! Kiba nos pondrás gordas y tú sabes que nosotras como porristas no podemos estar gordas" Ino saltó gruñendo ante la elección de su amigo.

"Yo no he dicho que compartiría contigo Yamanaka"

"Serás…" la rubia estuvo a punto de golpear al chico cuando Hinata se puso en medio de estos dos con cara seria.

"Ya basta, Ino no estas gorda" Dijo la oji perla mirando a la chica con ojos una sonrisa tierna.

"Yo creo que si esta gorda"

"¡SAI!" gritaron los 6 al mismo tiempo y el aludido les dio una sonrisa falsamente tranquilizadora. Y es que ahora Ino no querría comer nada alegando que su perfecto cuerpo no puede dejar entrar ni una caloría más.

Sakura mosqueada decidió por todos y junto a Kiba y Shikamaru partieron a comprar dos cajas de pizza. Iban caminando y conversando tranquilos hasta el puesto de comida rápida y se dispusieron a hacer fila para comprar.

"¡Sakura-Chan!" los tres amigos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Tenten y Neji caminar hacia ellos. "¿Están con el resto del grupo?" preguntó la castaña en cuanto se acercó, ellos asintieron.

"¿Almuerzan con nosotros?" Preguntó Kiba y los dos jóvenes sonrieron en respuesta. "Entonces nos tendrán que ayudar a llevar las cajas de pizza y refresco a la mesa" Neji resopló ante lo que dijo el chico salvaje.

Luego de unos 10 minutos el grupo regresó a la mesa donde hicieron espacio para los recién llegados. Comieron entre risas, las tonterías de Naruto, los gritos de Ino y los golpes de Sakura.

"Miren quien está ahí" La voz de Ino los sacó silenció a todos y miraron hacia donde la rubia apuntaba disimuladamente.

Uchiha Sasuke el playboy más grande de la Academia del Fuego. Antes hacía un año él era parte del grupo y el mejor amigo de Naruto y Sakura, pero él segado por su popularidad y buen físico dejo a sus amigos para integrarse al grupo de los reyes del instituto. _Taka _se hacían llamar, aunque según Sakura era el nombre más ridículo que se les pudo ocurrir.

Aunque todo el mundo sabía que los verdaderos reyes del campus eran _ANBU_ el grupo que formaba Naruto y sus amigos. Taka no era nada más que una patética imitación y hacían mal uso del poder que los estudiantes les entregaban. Porque es esta Academia los estudiantes respetaban la pirámide social. _La primera regla de oro_, así la llamaba Ino.

Sakura frunció el ceño al ver que, el pelinegro y la zorra de Karin, se acercaban a su mesa. Naruto se tensó automáticamente listo para defender a sus amigos como siempre pasaba.

Hinata le acarició el brazo para tranquilizarlo.

"Que puerca eres Yamanaka" escupió la zorra pelirroja en cuanto estuvieron cerca de ANBU "Sabes cómo te verás en los entrenamientos de porristas si sigues comiendo así"

La rubia miró con asco a Karin "¿Huelen eso?" preguntó de pronto la ojiazul "Hay olor a perra en celo por aquí" espetó arrugando su respingona nariz.

"¡Como me has dicho Pu…!" Sakura estuvo a punto de golpear a la pelirroja si terminaba la oración, cuando la voz del Uchiha se hizo notar.

"Basta Karin" gruñó.

"¿Qué desean?" preguntó cortésmente Neji mirando al pelinegro.

"No es de tu incumbencia" la voz chillona y destroza tímpanos de Karin respondió.

"Karin cierra la maldita boca" volvió a gruñir el Uchiha. "Dobe, Hyuga y Haruno" dijo esto último con rin tintín molesto.

"Baka" respondió el rubio. Sakura simplemente frunció los labios con molestia.

Sasuke sonrió de lado con suficiencia. "Mañana comienzan los entrenamientos, todos."

"¿Y yo qué pinto en todo eso?"

Sasuke la miró desafiante. "Porristas" espetó. Sakura arqueó una ceja. "Gai-Sensei me ha dicho que eres la nueva capitana de las porristas, deberías saberlo"

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"¿QUÉ?" la chillona voz de Karin no se hizo esperar ante la noticia. "Esta zorra es la capitana de…" Iba a seguir pero Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada de manera imperceptible para el resto.

"Vaya el Uchiha dijo más de dos palabras seguidas, es un milagro" Murmuró Ino con malicia. Hinata la miró con advertencia.

"Gracias Sasuke. ¿Deseas algo más?" preguntó nuevamente Neji.

"Hn"

Y ambos se fueron. El grupo soltó el aire en un suspiro cansado. La verdad es que esperaban una de las típicas riñas que tenían con Taka las cuales terminaban con Naruto y Sasuke en la oficina de la Directora Tsunade y todos los demás con castigados por ser cómplices o participantes de las peleas.

Sakura suspiró aliviada, al menos no tendría que ver a la directora el primer día. Era una suerte que Tsunade fuese su tía y está siempre era más blanda con ellos.

Sai sonrió tranquilizadoramente y propuso que fuesen a ver una película a su habitación. Al muy suertudo le había tocado individual este año. Todos aceptaron gustosos y caminaron al edificio residencial del pintor.

"Entonces ¿Qué película?" preguntó mirando su colección interminable.

"¡Pido!" gritó la oji verde antes que los demás y se lanzó a ver las distintas películas que había.

"Ganó la feíta" sonrió Sai.

Naruto se quejó como siempre. Tenían una regla el primero que grita _pido_ es quien escoge las películas, juegos, música, destino de viajes, etc.

"Por favor que no sea una película de esas románticas Sakura-Chan, sabes que me salen caries con tanto amor y miraditas dulces" se quejó Kiba con cara de asco.

La aludida le sacó la lengua.

"Que problemáticos" Shikamaru como no.

"Vale, vale. Una de acción ¿va?" dijo introduciendo el CD en el DVD.

"¿Cuál es Sakura-Chan?"

"Iron Man" sonrió a la oji perla, la cual asintió aprobando la elección de su mejor amiga.

El grupo se repartió entre el sofá y la alfombra para ver la película. Ino con su cabeza en el regazo de Sakura y está apoyada en el hombro de Neji, quien tenía Tenten en su otro brazo y ella con la cabeza de Kiba en el regazo. Al otro lado Shikamaru con la cabeza entre las piernas de Ino y Sai tirado como un niño pequeño frente al televisor. Naruto y Hinata se estaban dando mimos un poco más apartados.

Pasaron la película con los ingeniosos – Nótese sarcasmo – comentarios de Naruto y los chillidos de Ino, como siempre. Al final la mayoría estaba medio dormido.

Shikamaru tiró una zapatilla al interruptor para encender las luces. Ino y Sakura estiraron sus cuerpos en el sofá. Hinata estaba dormida así que Naruto se disculpó para ir a la habitación que compartía con su novia.

Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa. "No te la violes Naruto" gritó cuando este cerraba la puerta.

Neji miró a la pelirrosa con los ojos muy abiertos. Tragó saliva había olvidado que Neji y Hinata eran primos. Y este salió cagando leches hacia la puerta mientras Tenten lo seguía para que no matase al rubio.

Sai estaba dormido en la alfombra. Ino se acercó al televisor para apagarlo mientras Sakura iba por una manta a la habitación de Sai.

"Bien vámonos" Kiba encabezó el paseo por los pasillos del edificio.

"Sakura y yo vamos al edificio C"

"¿Estarán bien?" preguntó Kiba. "Nosotros estamos en el D"

La oji verde les sonrió para tranquilizarlos "Estamos en un recinto privado Kiba"

Los cuatros caminaron hasta la intersección entre los cuatro edificios y se despidieron. Ino y Sakura caminaban medio adormiladas y riendo por tonterías.

"Frentona" la aludida la miró para que siguiera hablando. "¿Vas a dejar que Karin entre al equipo?"

La oji verde frunció los labios "Claro que no, tiene menos ritmo que una piedra"

La rabia sonrió "Felicidades por ser la nueva capitana"

"Tú y Hinata serán mis co-capitanas, cerda" Ino la miró con sorpresa y luego asintió con alegría.

Una vez en el cuarto piso la oji azul se despidió de su amiga para entrar en su departamento y cerrar con un portazo.

La pelirrosa cansada abrió la puerta de su departamento, sin siquiera mirar la estancia cuando entró.

"Vaya sorpresa Sa-ku-ra"

A la joven se le cayeron las llaves de la impresión. Ahí en el sofá de la salita estaba Uchiha Sasuke mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos chispeantes.

Alguien la odiaba ahí arriba, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

Nada que decir, años sin escribir algo decente. Espero les guste y si tienen alguna crítica (siempre y cuando sea constructiva) o les gustó el cap háganme lo saber 3

(: La próxima semana salgo de vacaciones de invierno así que tendré mucho tiempo para escribir los próximos capítulos.

De verdad espero les haya gustado es mi primer Fanfic Sasusaku y algo fuera de mi zona de confort.

Besos. Sykes.


	2. Clases compartidas

Declaimer:

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yada yada yada que nos den SasuSaku yada yada yada.**

* * *

**Capitulo dos**

"Clases compartidas"

_Golpe, golpe, golpe…_

Sakura se tapó la cabeza con el edredón.

_Golpe, golpe, golpe…_

Gruñó con fastidio ante el insistente sonido de la puerta siendo aporreada.

"¡Frente abre la maldita puerta!" el grito de Ino se escuchó por todo el corredor. Sakura la ignoró colocándose una almohada sobre la cabeza.

Pasados diez minutos el golpeteo de Ino contra la puerta del departamento no paraba. Se escucharon unos pasos rápidos por el departamento, la puerta siendo abierta con fuerza y un grito ahogado.

Silencio. La oji verde suspiró complacida ante la calma momentánea.

"¿Qué mierda quieres?" Sasuke espetó, nada amablemente a la rubia que se encontraba aun en estado de shock.

"_¡Agh, Ino!"_ Sakura se levantó rápidamente para salir a enfrentar a su mejor amiga. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró con un enojado Sasuke y una histérica rubia.

"Haruno" él frunció el ceño. Tenía puesto el equipo de futbol y un bolso colgado al hombro donde claramente se veía el signo del clan Uchiha.

"¿Qué?" ladró la pelirrosa acercándose a su amiga para tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla hasta su habitación.

"Hump" se escuchó el portazo que dio el más joven de los Uchihas al salir del lugar.

Sakura indignada se dio la vuelta, encarando a su rubia amiga quien la miraba con duda en sus ojos.

"¿Qué hacia Sasuke aquí?"

"Es mi compañero" gruñó sin ánimos tirándose boca abajo en la cama. "De todas formas, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?" enarcó una rosada ceja en dirección a la rubia.

Ella tranquilamente le mostró la hora en su celular, 7:00AM. Las clases comenzaban en una hora y media, si querían desayunar tendrían que volar.

Sakura se dirigió al baño. Se lavó los dientes, la cara y fue hacia el closet para tomar su uniforme. Blusa blanca, corbata roja y falda negra.

Ino la miraba calculadoramente mientras se vestía. "Escúpelo"

Ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron con asombro hacia su dirección. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó inocentemente.

"No te hagas la tonta conmigo"

"No sé qué quieres que te diga" suspiró.

"¿Pasó algo ayer?" Ino vio el gesto de incomodidad de su mejor amiga. "Sabes que puedes confiar en mi" murmuró, mientras se acercaba al tocador para arreglar el rosa cabello de Sakura.

_FLASH BACK._

_El tintineo de las llaves chocando contra las frías cerámicas del departamento la sacó de su estupor. _

"_Sa-Sasuke" los ojos verdes se encontraron contra los negros. _

"_Hn" _

_No podía creerlo, ahí frente a sus ojos estaba Sasuke Uchiha la persona que alguna vez gozó del título de mejor amigo y su más grande amor. _

_Se conocían desde los ocho porque sus madres eran/son las mejores amigas desde siempre. Sasuke iba a casa de la pequeña Haruno junto con su hermano Itachi y aunque el primero solo la ignoraba, con el tiempo fueron creando lazos de amistad y ella de amor. _

"_¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche en la puerta?" la voz del más joven de los Uchiha la despertó. _

"_Yo um somos compañeros" se sintió ridículamente pequeña y débil frente a esos ojos negros. Sola sin sus amigos para crear ese falso sentimiento de seguridad y valentía. _

_Corrió la mirada de sus negros y penetrantes ojos hasta sus sandalias blancas de diseñador. _

"_No me molestes" Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, él estaba frente a ella con cara de pocos amigos y los labios apretados. "No te metas en mis asuntos y yo no me meteré en los tuyos. ¿Está claro?" _

_Le frunció el ceño. "¿Para que querría saber algo de ti?"_

_Sasuke rio secamente "Tu y Naruto solo me han fastidiado para que vuelva con ustedes" levantó el mentón mirándola con superioridad. _

_Sakura se sintió enfurecer "Porque éramos amigos imbécil" espetó con los puños apretados. _

"_Éramos. Tú, Naruto y yo no tenemos nada. Cortaron todos los lazos entre nosotros y lo sabes" _

"_No me jodas Sasuke" sus ojos verdes llenos de rabia e indignación. "Hace dos años éramos inseparables. Tú y tus estúpidas ansias de superar a Itachi fueron la causa de que se quebrara nuestra amistad" le empezaron a picar los ojos. "¿Acaso no recuerdas la gran pelea que tuviste con Naruto? Ambos quedaron en el hospital" sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. "Y a pesar de todo… Sigues siendo nuestro ami-"_

_Sasuke se acercó a ella amenazadoramente. _

"_Cállate" espetó. "No te soporto"_

_De los ojos de Sakura caían las lágrimas que antes retenía. "Tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi presencia Uchiha, somos compañeros" lo empujó con todas su fuerzas y corrió hasta su habitación cerrando de un portazo._

"_Tsk… Molesta" _

_FIN FLASH BACK._

* * *

"¡Sakura-Chan!" un rubio hiperactivo paró, seguido de Hinata, frente a las dos amigas. "Vamos a desayunar ¿Nos acompañan?"

Hinata les sonrió tímida, como siempre. Sakura rodando los ojos enganchó su brazo derecho al izquierdo de la oji perla.

"Necesito un café con urgencia" dijo Ino tomando el otro brazo de Hinata. "Pero es desayuno femenino" la rubia miró a Naruto con malicia. "Vete ya" espetó y las tres amigas comenzaron a caminar.

"¿Qu-qu-qué?" el grito de Naruto atrajo miradas curiosas de los estudiantes que caminaban hacia el sector de comidas.

"Lo-lo siento Naruto-Kun" Hinata se disculpó con una sonrisa. "Pero ya había quedado con las chicas"

"Pero Hinata-Chan" gimoteo el rubio.

"Tienes práctica matutina de futbol ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?" la oji verde preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras tiraba de Hinata.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, beso rápida y torpemente la mejilla de su novia antes de salir corriendo hacia el campo de futbol.

Ino levanto una ceja. "¿Por qué pueden saltarse la primera clase por un entrenamiento?"

"No se saltan clases Ino-Chan" Hinata miró a su amiga con una sonrisa. "Tenían reunión de entrenamiento para fijar los horarios. Ya sabes que Naruto-Kun es el co-capitán junto con Sasuke Uchiha" ambas, rubia y pelirrosa, asintieron.

Sakura miró la hora 8:15AM. Tenían quince minutos antes de comenzar las clases.

"¿Creen que alcancemos a comer algo?" preguntó mostrándoles la hora.

Hinata negó suavemente e Ino pateo el suelo. Sin comida es una ogra.

"Bueno al menos revisemos los horarios, a ver si coincidimos en algo" suspiró la pelirrosa para calmar los ánimos.

Sacando unas hojas de sus mochilas, revisaron sus horarios: Las tres comparten Educación Física; Hinata e Ino biología. Por lo demás tenían horarios totalmente distintos. Suspiraron fastidiadas. Genial, separadas todos el primer semestre.

"Buenos nos veremos en el almuerzo y luego nos vamos a E.F. juntas" Ino les guiñó un ojo mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar hasta su edificio.

Sakura frunció los labios. "Me toca en C-6" miró a Hinata. La oji perla le enseñó su horario, tenía clases en C-2.

Hinata le sonrió tranquila. "Nos vemos Sakura-Chan" se despidió con la mano mientras corría hasta su clase.

La pelirrosa suspiró cansada.

En cuento entró al aula todas las miradas cayeron en ella. Las chicas la miraban con envidia y admiración y los hombres cuchicheaban entre ellos. Hastiada caminó directo hasta el último asiento al lado de la ventana.

El primer periodo pasó lento y aburrido. Sakura jamás amo cálculo. En cuanto sonó el timbre tomo sus cosas y se lanzó para salir de la sala.

Sin ver nada más que a sus pies mientras salía a toda velocidad, colisiono contra algo duró. Cayendo sentada.

"Ouch…" se quejó.

"Qué demonios…" Una voz enojada. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con dos orbes negras como el carbón mirándola con duda.

Ella frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe.

"Mira por donde caminas Uchiha" espetó con una irracional ira creciendo en su interior. De todas formas había sido ella quien no miraba por donde caminaba.

"Hn"

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada antes de correr la cara con indignación y seguir sus caminos. Como lo odiaba, con cada célula de su cuerpo. Ese hombre solo existía para exasperarla.

Llego a su siguiente clase, biología. Caminó hasta el último asiento, aunque el profesor siempre escogía las parejas y los asientos correspondientes.

Pasados unos cinco minutos comenzaron a llegar todos, entre ellos, Sasuke y Karin. Ambos se sentaron en la segunda fila.

"_Genial"_ pensó mosqueada. "_Cabeza de zanahoria y emo-boy en un mismo lugar"_

Vio como alguien lanzaba desinteresadamente sus cuadernos a la mesa, alzó la vista curiosa. A su lado un chico de pelo blanco y puntas moradas, con la camisa fuera de los pantalones y sin la corbata, le sonreía de lado mostrando sus filosos dientes. Sakura siempre pensó que tenía un parecido con los tiburones.

Sonrió. "Hey"

"Sakura-Chan, ¿no?" el joven de aspecto peculiar se sentó a su lado. Apoyando un codo en la mesa y la cara en la palma de su mano. "Soy-"

"Suigetsu" cortó la pelirrosa. "De Taka." El aludido sonrió aún más.

"Espero no nos cambien de compañero" dijo burlón.

Estuvo a punto de contestar cuando Anko-Sensei entró a la sala con un montón de hojas bajo el brazo derecho y una caja en el izquierdo.

Anko era una de las profesoras más jóvenes del campus y llena de vida, su actitud le recordaba a Naruto.

"No se pongan cómodos chicos, ya saben las reglas" sonrió socarrona. Tiró la pila de hojas en el segundo asiento justo frente a Karin. "Repártelas" ordenó.

Sakura vio como la pelirroja hacia un mohín de disgusto y se paraba, con su falda mucho más corta de lo normal y una blusa más apretada en el busto que en la cintura. Cuando llego al lado de Suigetsu y Sakura lanzó ambas guías sobre la mesa sin consideración.

"¿Qué te pasa zanahoria?" gruñó Suigetsu.

"Esto me pasa tiburón" y le tiró el resto de hojas en la cabeza. Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"¡Karin!" Anko-Sensei gritó al otro lado del salón.

"Él ha empezado" chilló la aludida.

"Me importa un carajo quién hizo qué" Anko los miro con amenaza en los ojos. "Recojan ahora mismo esas guías"

Karin y Suigetsu asintieron a regañadientes y empezaron a recoger.

La pelirrosa los miró desde su asiento, por esas razones prefería no tomar en cuenta a Karin. Dirigió su vista al frente para chocar con un par de orbes negras que la miraban con burla.

Frunció el ceño sin quitar la mirada de esos ojos penetrantes, durante un segundo se sintió incomoda. Suigetsu a su lado la sacó de la burbuja picándole el brazo para llamar su atención.

"Okey. Presten atención todos" Miró hacia Anko-Sensei aburrida. "Ahora les diré sus respectivos puestos" La profesora fingió pensarlo durante dos segundos. "Karin y Suigetsu los quiero en la primera fila en la mesa frente a mi escritorio. Ahora"

Sakura escuchó como Suigetsu gruñía y maldecía en dirección a la profesora, tomando sus libros y mochila. La miro con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Nos vemos preciosa"

Rio negando con la cabeza y lo despidió con una suave sonrisa. "Un placer haber sido compañeros por diez minutos" dijo mientras él se daba la vuelta para ir a su nuevo asiento junto a Karin.

Mientras Anko-Sensei seguía moviendo alumnos de un lado a otro por la sala. Sakura apoyó los codos en la mesa.

"_Espero me toque con alguien lo suficientemente simpático"_ frunció los labios. _"Suigetsu es bastante simpático, una lástima que sea de Taka y esté junto a Karin."_

"…Siéntate junto a Haruno Sakura" una voz diciendo su nombre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista para ver como Anko-Sensei hablaba con un enojado Sasuke y apuntaba en su dirección.

Abrió ojos y boca con sorpresa al comprender lo que sucedía. _"Oh genial, será el mejor semestre de la vida"_ pensó mientras se hundía poco a poco en su asiento.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda vieron a Sasuke acercarse con su típica cara de póker. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de su mesa, el timbre sonó.

"_Salvados por la campana"_ aulló feliz en su interior, tomando la mochila del respaldo de la silla y pasando junto a Sasuke que había quedado a unos pasos de su asiento.

Camino al patio de comidas se encontró con una sonriente Ino que venía enganchada al brazo de Sai. Les sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

"¿Qué tal sus clases?" preguntó en cuanto los tuvo al frente. Sai le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo. Se ruborizó. "¡Saaaaaai!"

"Hola feíta" sonrió. "Del asco, tengo casi todas mis clases con Naruto" Ino puso cara de fingido horror. "Exacto"

"Las mías son normales" respondió la rubia. "¿Las tuyas?"

Sakura hizo un mohín de disgusto. "Mi pareja de biología es Sasuke" Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida y Sai le sonrió con lastima. "Lo peor es que también está Karin en esa clase" bufó. "Ella me odia"

"Y nosotros la odiamos a ella" la rubia le puso una mano sobre el hombro. "Tranquila, no puede ser tan malo"

"Ino, comparto habitación con él y ahora somos compañeros de biología todo el semestre"

"Podría ser peor." Sus verdes y curiosos ojos miraron a Sai. "Podrías tener clases con Naruto, eso sí es malo." Ambas amigas rieron.

"Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan, Sai-Baka." Los tres miraron a Naruto que sacudía los brazos para llamar su atención.

"Naruto-Baka, compórtate" Sakura lo golpeo en la cabeza.

"Sa-ku-ra-chaaaaan" gimoteó el rubio.

"No sé cómo lo soportas Hinata" la aludida sonrió tímidamente a Sai.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa que la pareja había guardado para ellos.

"¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?"

"Tenemos E.F. que sea algo liviano" apuntó Ino.

Sakura asintió, tomo a Hinata y a la rubia del brazo para ir a comprar. "Nosotras iremos por ensalada cesar para las tres" Miró a Naruto. "Ramen" y luego a Sai. "Cualquier cosa comestible"

Se repartieron las cosas, Hinata iría por dos ramen para los chicos, Sakura por las ensaladas e Ino por las bebidas. Una vez lista la compra las tres caminaron hasta la mesa nuevamente, donde se encontraron con Shikamaru y Neji sentados junto a Naruto y Sai.

"Hey"

"¿Nos traen algo?" preguntó Shikamaru.

Ino le golpeó la cabeza. "Claro que no, vayan por su propia comida"

"Ya almorzamos" Neji tan tranquilo como siempre las miró. Sakura enarco una ceja hacia Neji en señal de duda. "Teníamos historia y Kakashi-Sensei nos dejó salir antes" se encogió de hombros.

Rio. Kakashi-Sensei siempre terminaba las clases antes, si es que iba a clases.

"¿Y la reunión de futbol?" Shikamaru miró al rubio, quien automáticamente puso mala cara.

"Sasuke-Teme nos ha puesto tres horas de entrenamiento tres veces por semanas más los fines de semana. Nos quiere matar" se quejó el oji azul. "Ya saben estaba ahí con cara de – _Soy el mejor y más grande jugador yada yada yada Itachi yada yada yada somos mejores que ellos yada yada yada soy un emo reprimido yada yada yada –_"

Todos rieron con la imitación de Naruto, la misma cara de póker y la voz de superioridad.

"Vaya Dobe" todos callaron inmediatamente y giraron la cabeza hacia atrás. Ahí estaban los cuatro miembros de Taka mirándolos con sorna.

Naruto tragó grueso. "Sasuke jeje" rio nervioso. "Qué te trae por aquí"

"Hn" Sasuke bufó sin cambiar su cara impasible y giró junto con su sequito en dirección a los edificios.

"Amargado" murmuró Ino.

Sakura rio. "Un amargado con trastorno emocional emo inestable" Sai dijo tranquilamente. "Lo he leído en un libro" sonrió.

La oji verde chequeo la hora. "Vamos ya, tenemos E.F." se paró tomando la bandeja con los restos y la botó a la basura. Los demás la siguieron.

Caminó en dirección al parque central donde intersectaban todos los edificios y el gimnasio.

"Nos vemos después" Naruto besó a Hinata que se ruborizó de pies a cabeza.

"A-adiós Na-Naruto-Kun"

Las tres caminaron tranquilamente al gimnasio para una larga hora con Gai-Sensei y luego reunir a todas las porristas para acordar las horas de entrenamiento.

Sakura frunció el ceño, tendría que hablar con Gai-Sensei para poner a Ino y Hinata como co-capitanas. Pensó mientras entraban al camarín para sacar sus cosas.

Una mano con uñas pintadas de rojo sangre cerró su taquilla de improviso. Miró ceñuda a la causante. Karin.

"¿Qué quieres?" siseo, quitando de un manotazo la huesuda mano de la pelirroja.

"Aléjate de mí Sasuke-Kun, ¿entendiste?" Karin acercó su rostro al de ella.

"Ni que me interesara quitarte a tu _Sasuke-Kun"_ dijo con burla el nombre del moreno.

"Mira Haruno-"

"No Karin, mira tú" la corto Ino al lado de Sakura mirando amenazadoramente a la pelirroja. "No querrás que las fotos de cómo eres por las mañanas caigan en manos equivocadas ¿verdad?" espetó la rubia.

"Ten cuidado Yamanaka" chilló colérica la pelirroja saliendo del camarín.

Sakura miró a su amiga con una sonrisa agradecida.

"Como odio a esa mujer" espetó Ino, mientras se quitaba la ropa para cambiarse.

Hinata que ya se había cambiado al uniforme de gimnasia. Camiseta blanca con rojo y unos shorts negros. Las miro con preocupación. "Chicas ella es mala, deberían tener más cuidado"

"Suena a que este semestre será interesante" murmuró Ino, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la pelirrosa.

"No gracias, tengo suficiente. Compartir habitación con Sasuke Uchiha es suficiente" dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. "No sabía que compartías habitación con Sasuke"

"Y yo que tu compartías con Naruto" devolvió con una sonrisa coqueta. Hinata se ruborizo.

"¡Venga ya!" Ino las llamo desde la puerta. Sakura termino de abrochar sus Vans rosas. "Vamos a patear traseros. Hoy toca voleibol" sonrió.

* * *

¡Hola! Lamento profundamente la demora en actualizar, pero lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el capítulo que dije subiría esta semana. Me costó bastante escribirlo así que espero les guste.

Un saludo especial a las chicas de son lo más, me rio demasiado con ellas. ^^

¿Ya vieron el nuevo capítulo del manga? SasuSaku en pequeñas dosis, como completaban lo que decía el otro aaaww son adorables.

Como siempre se agradecen los Review son muy tiernas todas y a todos quienes me pusieron en alerta. Espero sus comentarios! :DD


End file.
